La mécanique du Karma
by 8Maud8
Summary: Quand Severus Snape invite sur un coup de tête une caissière moldue profondément dérangée à un repas sorcier, il est inutile d'avoir étudier la divination à Poudlard pour savoir que ça va foutre un sacré bordel !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse profondément, mais les cours n'aidant pas, **j'ai un peu laissé ma fiction « la vengeance du Serpent » de côté. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas !**

En attendant, je vous offre **un two-shot** sur lequel j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à travailler. C'est une histoire sans prétention, toute simple, et je l'ai surtout axée sur l'humour.

**En bref, juste une petite histoire pour se détendre.**

Sa structure est assez spéciale car les deux chapitres sont divisés en une multitude de petits chapitres. Ne me jugez pas sur les jeux de mots pourris, je vous en prie !

Le second chapitre sera publié dans une semaine environs.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Premier chapitre**

**La mécanique du karma**

Un bip supplémentaire s'additionna au bruit ambiant. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Je perdis le compte à la boîte de tampon.

Je jeta un regard las à la femme qui vidait son cadi sur le tapi roulant qui menait d'une façon irrévocable à moi. Sombre destinée tout comme ce papier toilette.

Bip.

Dernier client avant la fermeture qui, comme d'habitude, m'était toute désignée.

Bip.

Brosse à dent.

Bip.

La femme déposa une dernière boîte de conserve sur la mécanique du karma, et me rejoignit de l'autre côté des portes de sécurité. Forcément, cette fois, aucun bip ne retenti. Pourquoi ça me m'arrivait jamais ? Rien qu'hier, c'était arrivé au petit nouveau ! Pas que cela ne me déplaise, j'ai pu le voir se précipiter maladroitement pour courser le gamin qui tentait de voler une boîte de capote.

Bip.

Se fut l'étoile qui illumina ma journée. D'accords, ma semaine. Bon, vous voulez que je sois franche ? Ca a égaillé mon foutu mois !

Vie de chien !

Bip.

Conserves sous marque pas cher - en super promo - avec super ticket de réduction délicatement posé dessus.

Bip.

Alors que mes mains s'animaient de façon, ma foi, quasi automatique maintenant (six mois d'expérience professionnelle en tant que caissière ! champagne !), je regardais d'un air morne la femme qui remplissait ses sacs d'un air affolé. Je plissais les yeux et me lançais dans mon jeu fétiche du moment que j'avais nommé avec, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire, beaucoup de goût.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Renversant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bip.

Fromage.

Bip.

La femme aux sacs plastiques réutilisables/écologiques/économiques/je suis totalement hype d'il y a dix ans était d'un banal affligeant. Trop banale.

…Elle devait sûrement cacher quelque chose.

Bip.

La quarantaine, les cheveux teints depuis bien trop longtemps laissant apparaitre une bande somme toute disgracieuse de poils blanchâtres tirant sur le gris, des petits yeux brun ternes et n'étant plus habités que par la crainte, semblait-il, d'être en retard. De quoi ? Je ne n'aurais su le dire.

Ils reposaient sur un hamac noir, plutôt bien ficelé, légèrement bouffi sous la paupière inférieure, surplombant des pommettes saillantes mal camouflées par un blush vulgaire et peu cher. Ses dents jaunies par le temps (mais tachées par le rouge à graisse de baleine), les lèvres déchiquetées par les dents et le froid, les ongles brisés en les rongeant, finirent de me satisfaire de mon observation. Cette femme était le stéréotype de la mère quarantenaire au foyer, mal fagotée, qui venait faire ses emplettes à la supérette du quartier, en espérant que son mari travailleur ouvrier ne rentre pas avant elle… surtout que les enfants devaient attendre, forcément.

Chips.

Bip.

Hum… Trois. Deux garçons (elle avait acheté les céréales avec le cadeau pour les « supers héro du cacao » ! yeah !) et une gamine (le vernis sous marque poupée blonde en était un marqueur flagrant). Pourquoi trois ? Son cul, ses seins, ses cuisses. Fin de ma plaidoirie.

Bip.

Lorsqu'elle vit le montant total s'afficher, j'observais avec une admiration morbide ses petits yeux de téléspectatrice acharnée s'écarquiller légèrement, ses sourcils se relever en un angle parfaitement étudié, les coins de sa bouche se tordre en une moue dépréciative et une intéressante pâleur s'installer sur son visage.

Attention, mesdames et messieurs, il me manque un signe clinique essentiel pour pouvoir poser le diagnostic ! Va-t-elle se résigner ? Et bien non ! Voilà enfin le petit regard comparatif cadi/prix.

Oui, c'est une courbe exponentielle, non il n'y a pas d'erreur sur la facture et oui, j'accepte les chèques.

Je poussais un soupir bruyant, peu gracieux et distinctif de ma personne. La fin de la journée, quel merveilleux moment.

Sauf que le ronronnement agaçant du tapis de la vie se fit entendre de nouveau. Je redressai mon regard noir sur mon épaule, tel un fusil, prête à dégommer le malotru qui se permettait d'installer SES achats sur MON tapis, alors que c'était l'heure de ME BARRER !

Un regard tout aussi amène que le mien me répondit.

**.**

**.**

**Doeuf, parce qu'il y a plein de façon d'écrire 2.**

L'homme en noir me fusillait du regard, tout en déposant deux bouteilles de vin sur _mon_ tapi. Sérieusement. Genre il m'en veut d'être là, à faire des heures sup (même pas payées) pour le servir LUI ?!

Faut que l'on m'explique.

De mon regard, je le défiais de dire quoi de ce soit. Parce que ce genre de type avait _forcément_ un truc à dire.

En réponse à mon regard noir « va te faire foutre, enfoiré », il émit une sorte de bruit, entre un grognement provocateur et une exclamation hautaine. Ça donnait ça en gros : grhumf.

Forcément, loin de me laisser abattre, je lui répondis par un « pauvre con prétentieux mal baisé »

Grmph.

Vous remarquerez que même mon grognement était plus compréhensible ce que le sien. Il me devait donc respect et dévouement. Eternel, le dévouement.

Il me répondit pas un autre bruit traduisible en termes clairs et précis, mais je vous épargnerai notre discussion passionnante qui se fini par, et désolée de dévoiler si vite la fin : « Carte fidélité… monsieur ? »

Bon, j'ai un peu grincé des dents. Beaucoup même. Ok, elles sont totalement limées.

Et bizarrement, alors qu'il me tendait quelques billets froissés, il m'a semblé distinguer quelque chose comme de l'amusement sur son visage. Ça m'a surprise. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'a même pas tilté face au prix. En même temps, vu la merde qu'il achetait …

« Vous allez chez quelqu'un que vous détestez tout particulièrement, ou vous êtes un alcoolo ayant perdu vos papilles gustatives ? »

Bon, ma bouche a parlée toute seule. Ça m'arrive parfois. C'est souvent en lien avec mes licenciements, d'ailleurs…

Il haussa un sourcil en un arc parfaitement… arqué, pour me signaler – et là je ne fais que des suppositions parce que sérieusement, autant un grognement ça veut tout dire, autant un haussement de sourcils…. Pourquoi pas une moue, tant qu'il y est ! – qu'il me prenait pour une folle. Ou un compagnon de bouteille.

Je prends le numéro deux ! Le numéro deux, Jean-pierre !

« Votre première supposition, sans aucuns doutes », grogna-t-il. Mais cette fois ci, le grognement semblait être destiné à une personne autre que moi.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, vous n'auriez pas du prendre le blanc. Parce que vu la dose de sucre dans cette cochonnerie qu'ils osent appeler pinard, un crétin qui n'y connaît rien risquerait d'apprécier. Le rouge, au contraire, est une ignominie sans nom. A un euro trente le litre, il me semble. Au centime près. En gros approximativement en quelque sorte, quoi. »

Il me fixa intensément, les yeux légèrement plissés. Peut-être que c'était pour déterminer :

A : si la caissière (moi) en face de lui était folle

B : si la caissière (moi) se foutait de sa gueule

C : s'il allait prendre le temps de retourner en rayon pour trouver le produit indiqué par la caissière (toujours moi)

D : s'il allait avoir le temps de retourner chez lui pour se poser sur le trône (bien que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer pondre un œuf. Ou deux d'ailleurs. Un bon gros doeuf bien dur !)… peu importe.

« Attendez un instant, je reviens tout de suite. » murmura l'étrange étranger en retournant dans les rayons du magasin d'un pas rapide.

La réponse C ! Je valide la réponse C, Jean-Pierre !

Je tapotai légèrement sur ma caisse en marmonnant les paroles de la chanson qui passait en fond sonore, vous savez, pour passer le temps.

"Hu hu hu… so good… hin hin oooohoo !"

Vous avez forcément reconnu! Vous savez c'est la chanson connue ! Celle avec la gonzesse un peu pouffiasse !

Incultes.

Lorsque mon homme revint, oui parce que maintenant qu'il a admit ma supériorité, c'est mon homme, il me tendit la bouteille précédemment décrite.

Après qu'il m'eu donné le compte, je lui rendis la monnaie et lui glissai un « vous le regretterez pas » assorti d'un clin d'œil et d'une moue que j'aurais pu décrire d'enjôleuse.

Je crois qu'il eu l'air choqué en même temps que moi. Sérieusement.

« Oubliez ça, trop de bip tue le bip. Ça m'a chamboulée » grognais-je en ramassant mes affaires.

Alors que je me relevais, la caisse sous le bras, je m'aperçue qu'il était toujours là, à me fixer.

Je le fixai alors en retour.

Moi, une chemise ignoble au nom du magasin sur le dos, une caisse pleine de pognon sous le bras et ma topette de bourbon dans l'autre lui et ses trois bouteilles de pinard infectes et pas chères.

Putain, on fait la paire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça à duré mais il a fini par lâcher :

« Si vous avez rien d'autre à faire ce soir, vous pouvez venir m'aider à emmerder le type qui a osé faire une invitation cordiale à Severus Snape un samedi soir ? Je serais prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas prévu assez pour un couvert supplémentaire »

**.**

**.**

**Pirouette cacahouète**

Bon. J'estime qu'il est temps de prendre une décision.

Parce que je crois que là, je me retrouve face à ce qu'un(e) (très) mauvais(e) écrivain(e) pourrait appeler « un choix crucial ».

Les choi et D s'offrent à moi. Non, un arbre décisionnel. Non, une cascade !

C'est parti pour la cascade.

Soit je refuse, et la chute s'arrête là.

Soit j'accepte et :

- je me retrouve violée/kidnappée/tuée par ce type. La suite logique dans tous les cas, c'est la mort durable et définitive (surtout pour le meurtre).

- je passe une soirée à chié chez des gens bizarres avec un type que je ne connais pas et je rentre chez moi blasée.

- Je m'amuse, séduit le type bizarre qui s'avérera plus tard plein aux as, il m'épouse et fini raide mort au bout de quarante huit heures de vie commune.

Hum… tout en prenant en compte les facteurs de risque, les facteurs d'ennui et les facteurs postaux…

« Ok »

Haussement de sourcils.

Bon, il faut croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive de ma part, le gaillard.

Histoire qu'il ne se débine pas (je vais être riiiiche !), je lui débite un petit discours comme quoi il faut qu'il me laisse deux minutes, histoire que j'enfile un t-shirt non publicitaire sur mon dos, que je range ma caisse du jour et que je le rejoigne enfin sur le parking.

Bon, tout ce passe comme prévu, jusqu'au moment du parking. C'est foutrement glauque quand même. Surtout qu'il est vide. De nuit. Eclairé par quelques lampadaires jaunâtres. En plein hiver glacial.

Et il pleut.

Yeah.

Je marche à pas prudents jusqu'à la voiture du type. Il est entrain de tapoter sur son volant en me jetant des petits regards rapides. Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à être nerveuse. Je toque légèrement à la fenêtre et m'engouffre sur le siège passager avant de finir trempée. J'attends quelques secondes de silence avant de me lancer.

« Bon, tout d'abords je ne suis pas une pute. Je me suis juste dis qu'une soirée en votre compagnie à faire chier un illustre inconnu semble plus attrayant que de comater devant un film pourri, à finir ma bouteille de bourbon. »

Il me fixe un peu avant de comprendre que c'est à lui de prendre la parole.

« Je ne dirais pas que je suis quelqu'un de gentil qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais vu que vous n'en êtes pas une… »

Et je compris.

« Vous avez fait une blague ! »

Bon, je suis entrain de passer pour une grande tarée.

« On va dire que je m'appelle Emma Queue »

Face à sa réaction, je me sens obligée de me justifier

« Vous savez, histoire d'ajouter un peu de gêne au dîner. Et en plus comme vous ne connaissez pas mon vrai nom, ça évitera la confusion. »

Et je ne donne pas mon nom au premier taré qui vient. Je me contente de monter dans sa caisse. Normal, quoi.

« Je m'appelle Severus Snape »

« Toutes mes condoléances. Moi au moins je l'ai choisis, mon nom pourris »

Oups, là il me fusille réellement du regard.

« Blague, joke, taquinerie ! » ajoutais-je rapidement.

Il fit une moue dubitative et fini par démarrer sa caisse.

Et hop ! Pirouette cacahouète ! Ça passe comme un cake à la poste !

Bon, pour décrire le voyage je me contenterai de dire que ce fut une longue balade sur l'autoroute de la vie.

On a croisé, dans le désordre : un chat écrasé, un troupeau de voitures décorées pour un mariage, une ambulance et un car scolaire.

Nous finîmes par quitter la périphérie de la ville et nous pénétrâmes dans le centre bourgeois.

Il fini par se garer au pied d'un immeuble un peu vieillo-chicos (Je vais être riiiiiiche !). Sans un mot, nous nous aventurâmes dans une cours intérieure et l'étranger - je veux dire Severus, fini par sonner à toutes les sonnettes sauf une.

« C'est donc chez ce Potter que nous allons ? »

Un sourire carnassier me répondit.

Alors que nous attendions en silence qu'un résident abruti nous ouvre, j'en profitai pour détailler le profil de mon rencard.

Il n'était pas beau. Elégant, mais certainement pas un modèle de beauté. Surtout le nez. Mais le reste, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'était plutôt sympathique. Et il faut dire qu'entre ses yeux noir profonds, ses lèvres appétissantes et sa voix somptueuse, on pouvait oublier son pif.

Paf pouf.

Un abruti a ouvert après que Severus ai répondu par le très célèbre « c'est moi ».

Nous montâmes donc les trois étages – sans ascenseur – et finîmes par toquer à la porte de Potter. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Dites, je suis qui pour vous au juste ? »

J'eu ma réponse quelques seconde plus tard, lorsqu'un jeune homme vint nous ouvrir. Je n'eu que le temps de l'entre apercevoir avant que le mec au pinard ne me dévore la bouche.

Hum… putain de baiser.

Et vu la gueule du mec dans l'encadrement de la porte - lorsque Severus en eu fini avec moi - rouge de gêne, l'air choqué au possible, la mâchoire pendante : le baiser était encore meilleur.

**.**

**.**

**Emma Queue tire la langue et pince ton cul**

Après que le très appétissant jeune homme nous ai fait rentré, je compris que :

- Severus était professeur.

- Potter était un ancien élève

- Potter l'appelait encore professeur

Et à l'instant où nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, je su que cette soirée allait être mémorable. A défaut de devenir riche (rien n'est encore exclu), je n'allais certainement pas m'emmerder.

Pour que la situation soit plus claire, je vais faire une petite description de la scène.

Sous forme de recette.

Ou pas. J'ai essayé, et ça va être trop long.

A la place, imaginez dans une même pièce : un homme incroyablement austère avec une belle et magnifique jeune femme à son bras – moi -, face à un hôte timide et pas prévenu, un couple d'homosexuels aux yeux exorbités par la surprise, un autre couple virant au bleu cyanosé et quelques autres représentants de la race humaine tout aussi perturbés.

Amusons nous.

« Chéri, tu me présentes, s'il te plait ? », murmurais-je sensuellement à mon rencard, en papillonnant des cils.

Ok, forçons le trait.

« Aller, Sev'… », susurrais-je sans attendre de réponse avant de plonger sur ses hum… délicieuses lèvres.

Ok, j'aime sa langue. Et tout ce qu'il utilise, quoi que ce soit, pour embrasser.

Un toussotement embarrassé nous interrompit. Quel manque de respect !

« Hem, professeur ? Pourriez-vous nous présentez votre… invitée ? »

Toi, mon p'tit Potter, si t'essayes de chopper la bouche de mon mec, je t'étrangle.

« Puisqu'il le faut, soupira l'homme en noir de façon théâtrale. Voici Emma Queue, ma fiancée »

Je ne me suis pas étouffée. Mon sourire c'est juste un tout petit peu crispé, mais c'est tout.

Je suis fière de moi.

Passé le choc, les autres bipèdes se présentèrent à leur tour, et je relevais quelques noms et repères, histoire de ne pas être trop perdue.

Potter se révéla être en vérité Harry. Associé sexuel d'un certain Draco. Pauvre type, pas étonnant qu'il soit le filleul de mon fiancé avec un nom pareil.

Le couple aux yeux exorbité avait des noms tout aussi bizarres que je n'ai pas retenu, mais étaient apparentement les oncles de Potter. A côté il y avait poil de carotte et une intello qui soutenait son mari (aussi jeune ? les pauvres…). Pour finir, Harry m'a présenté Luna et Braise. Blaze. Blèse. Bref, un truc du genre.

Alors qu'Harry nous servait à boire tout en tentant de mener un semblant de conversation, un truc ma franchement étonnée.

Potter venait de me demander mon métier, et alors que, dans un acte de bonté incroyable, je mettais mon âme à nue en leur révélant mon doctorat de médecine cardiaque de l'université de Londres, ils ont échangé un regard.

Mais pas le regard que j'attendais, du style « cette beauté fatale à en plus un cerveau merveilleusement bien remplis ! », non non ! C'était plutôt du genre : « oh merde, y a un problème »

Ils reprirent vite leurs postures initiales, mais le mal était fait : j'avais repéré le truc ultime pour foutre en l'air la soirée. Mon objectif à présent était de déterrer ce secret.

Un trésor familial peut-être ?

« - Mais assez parlé de moi, Harry. Que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je… je suis enseignant. En quelque sorte.

- Oh, mais comme mon amour ! » m'exclamais-je joyeusement, sentant mon fiancé se tendre à l'entente du surnom. Et oui, quand on me lance, il faut avoir les couilles de tenir, p'tit père ! « Et quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

- La défense contre… les attaques heu… psychiques.

- Vous êtes en psychologie ? Dans quelle université êtes-vous ? » Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très subtil, mais sérieusement : qui patauge autant dans l'intitulé de la matière qu'il est sensé enseigner ?!

« - On… on peut dire ça, oui », bafouilla Potter, cherchant de l'aide du regard parmi ses convives.

Vu la gêne ambiante, je me décidai à poursuivre, mais un coup de coude de mon compère m'en empêcha.

Je simulais un petit instant câlin pour lui murmurer délicieusement à l'oreille

« Bordel Snape, pourquoi voulez-vous gâchez mon amusement ?!

- On change de sujet, Miss Queue, grogna-t-il telle une menace, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Et bien, _Harry_, dites nous plutôt comment cela se passe à l'université, il parait que vos collègues ont enfin rencontré votre amant », lança l'homme en affichant un sourire inquiétant.

Putain, foutrement sexy, son sourire ! Bon ok, peut-être que cette chose non identifiée dans mon verre me monte un peu trop à la tête, mais merde !

D'ailleurs, il me parle. Quelles lèvres… Oh merde, il me parle !

« … ridicule, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il a eu l'audace de copuler avec mon filleul dans son bureau. Tu imagines donc la surprise de ses collègues en trouvant le Sauveur entrain de se faire culbuter par Draco Malfoy. Sur le bureau. »

Potter est rouge. A non, violet. Bleu. Il faudra bientôt lui faire un massage cardiaque. Ce n'est pas la chute que j'attendais, mais je pourrai m'en contenter.

Attendez une petite minute. Sauveur ?

« Hum… Severus, demandais-je soudain à mon voisin de fauteuil. Pourquoi as-tu surnommé Harry le Sauveur ? »

Oh. J'ai enfin mis le doigt dessus. Ils tirent tous la gueule. Attention, j'attends l'excuse foireuse !

Severus humidifia ses lèvres.

TROIS !

Jeta un léger coup d'œil à ses comparses.

DEUX !

Reprit sa respiration.

UN !

« C'est parce qu'il s'est fait remarqué en sauvant un chat misérable qui trainait dans le coin, il y a quelques temps »

BINGO !

Il est où mon lot ? Il est où mon lot ? Il est où mon loooot ?!

« Oh. Il a sauvé un chat. D'accords. »

Et là, mon envie de pourrir le dîner en compagnie de mon partenaire particulier mua en une envie de pourrir ce diner, incluant mon fiancé, et mettre le feu sur mon passage… Mouhahahaha !

Tout en profitant de ses baisers et de son joli petit cul.

Severus me jeta un regard étrange, avant de se lever et de suivre le troupeau de menteurs/cachottiers du côté salle à manger de la grande pièce ouverte.

Je le suivis, me contentant de pincer son arrière train et d'y laisser ma main, ravie du regard noir délicieusement provoqué.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

**.**

**.**

**Que ce soit un ou deux pulsivité, le regret arrivera tôt ou tard.**

Severus se dit qu'honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour inviter cette caissière bizarre au dîner de Potter. Il était dans un tel état d'énervement à l'idée de s'y rendre, que son échange avec la jeune femme l'avait détendu.

Trop, visiblement.

Il n'avait pu résister à cet… humour ? si étrange. A cette répartie dérangée.

A croire qu'il cherchait les ennuis, à présent que le monde sorcier était débarrassé de l'ombre malfaisante de Voldemort. Etait-il tombé malade ? A l'instar de Potter qui attirait les problèmes à la pelle, était-il condamné à subir les farces de son subconscient ?

Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Certes, la jeune femme était plutôt séduisante et semblait porter une pancarte « je ne suis pas banale » sur le front, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait prit à sa bouche de l'inviter.

Et il se posait également des questions sur la santé mental de sa moldue pour avoir répondu à l'affirmative.

Tout ça pour en revenir à ce dîner qu'il avait prévu drôle (autant tirer parti de la situation, et gâcher le repas de Celui-qui-a-vaincu), qui tournait quelque peu en sa défaveur. Où plutôt à l'impasse catastrophique.

En effet, la jeune femme semblait plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abords, et elle eu tôt fait de poser les bonnes, ou plutôt mauvaise questions, et de mettre tous les sorciers présents dans l'embarras. Mais Severus pensa que justement, là était son but. Ses lèvres pulpeuses tressaillaient, résistant à l'envie de former un sourire moqueur et d'exposer ainsi la jouissance mesquine qu'elle devait éprouver à manipuler les convives, provoquant une ambiance tendue et électrique.

Le sorcier ne pouvait le nier, elle projetait sur lui une sorte d'attraction étrange, la même qu'un enfant perçoit face à une forêt mystérieuse, qui lui promet des aventures palpitantes, quoiqu'extrêmement dangereuses… Son regard si particulier, son sourire étrange, ses lèvres si attirantes, cette manière si serpentarde de se délecter de l'inconfort des autres… Un sublime poison.

Le maître des potions se concentra pour diriger la conversation vers un terrain moins miné, c'est-à-dire la sexualité épanouie de son filleul (Merlin sait pourquoi il s'était entiché du Gryffondor) et de Potter. Images dérangeantes, mais la gêne de Potter était un délice.

Alors qu'il poursuivait, à présent assis à table, tout en tentant d'oublier la menteuse et tripoteuse à ses côtés, il senti la main chaude de cette dernière se poser sur sa cuisse, et commencer à le caresser légèrement, puis plus fermement.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers sa « fiancée », prêt à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il ne pu lui poser de questions. La fourbe avait profité de son mutisme soudain pour reprendre la parole… quelle garce !

**.**

**.**

**Salle de bain : lieu privé : à l'abri des regards extérieurs **

Je vois bien ce que tu tentes de faire, petit fripon, mais jouer avec moi à ce jeu, c'est du suicide !

Severus essayait de m'empêcher de suivre le filon, mais il n'allait pas me mettre longtemps des bonbons dans les rouages ! Je glissais ma main d'une façon tout à fait discrète sur sa cuisse et commençais à le câliner. Oui, je câline moi.

Je comptais bien profiter du fait qu'il avait arrêté sa diatribe sur pourquoi il était tout à fait indécent de « baiser sur un bureau professoral, même s'il vous appartient, Potter ». Sur ce point, je n'étais pas d'accords. Encore plus lorsque j'entendis un grognement foutrement sexy sortir de l'être à mes côté…

Mettant de côté ces informations sensorielles, je relançais la conversation.

« - Comment sont vos élève, Harry ? Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus se tenir, entre leurs i-phone, les tablettes, les PC… Ils semblent totalement déconnectés de la vie réelle !

- Mes élèves ne se baladent pas avec… tout ce que vous avez listé. Je dois avoir de la chance, sourit-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Gêne. Poursuivons.

- Et vous, Draco. Où travaillez-vous lorsque vous ne rendez pas visite à votre cher et tendre ? »

Je m'attendais à une réaction de Snape face à mon sarcasme, mais celui-ci semblait hors course. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ma main sur – comment le dire délicatement – sa bite ?

Nul ne saurait le dire.

Oups, la Miss mariée au cyanosé me fixe bizarrement. Je crois qu'il serait bon que je retire mon sourire sadique ET ma main.

Entre temps, blondie m'a répondu, me pondant un truc sur son job en politique. Je pourrais continuer sur cette piste qui m'a l'air prometteuse, mais une main fine et extrêmement blanche m'a empoigné le coude et me force à le suivre dans la salle de bain où, visiblement son propriétaire aurait quelque chose à me dire.

« Bordel, vous jouez à quel jeu ?! »

Severus n'a pas l'air content.

« Et bien, mon petit fiancé, une simple caresse purement amoureuse vous met-elle dans cet état ? Vous manquez surement d'entraînement pour que cela vous fasse autant d'effet »

Je me retins de lui proposer un entrainement, parce que même si la marchandise semblait appétissante, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Ou pas… hé hé hé.

« Cessez ce jeu ! Vous inviter était une grossière erreur », murmura Severus.

Alors là, non. Je m'amusais bien moi ! Je fis une moue boudeuse et tentais de l'amadouer.

« Mais Severus, c'est si drôle ! Leur embarras est si évident ! Laisse moi encore jusqu'au dessert, et après je disparais de ta vie : zoup ! Jamais existé ! Juste le temps d'une soirée de sadisme relaxant ! »

Il n'a pas l'ai convaincu.

Mettons toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'il dise oui.

« Ce n'est pas bien de refuser une friandise à une femme, après lui en avoir fait découvrir le goût, murmurais-je sensuellement contre ses lèvres. Je sais que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut, mais c'est tellement, hum… délicieux »

Et alors qu'il se retrouvait acculé contre la vasque de la salle de bain, je pris lentement ses lèvres entre les miennes, les caressants tendrement, avant d'en aspirer une, la mordillant légèrement. J'entendis un faible gémissement.

Je continuais ma douce torture, et en profitais pour glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, les détachants de leur lacet de cuir. Alors que mon corps, gémissant, se collait contre celui de mon acolyte, ce dernier pivota brusquement, me plaquant contre le lavabo avec force.

Ce n'était plus un baiser. Il me dévorait la bouche, une main soutenant l'arrière de ma tête, l'autre pelotant mon cul fermement. Mais tellement bon.

Une dernière pensée me vint avant de succomber à l'inconscience des sensations.

Dieu que j'aime convaincre cet homme.

La douleur dans le bas de mon dos, rentrant dans mes vertèbres, toujours plus intense, m'excitait terriblement. Me rappelant où j'étais.

Cette langue, qui malaxait la mienne sans aucune pudeur, me faisais gémir indécemment. Me rappelant avec qui j'étais.

La petite exclamation de surprise venant de la porte, alors que l'homme me dévorait le cou, me mordait, me faisait cambrer en direction de son membre si dur. Me rappelant que quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre.

La source de l'exclamation stupéfaite s'en était allée en un claquement de porte.

« - C'était quoi ?

- Une bouteille qui est tombée. T'arrêtes hum ! …surtout pas »

Un rire rauque me répondit.

Je remontais son visage près du mien alors que je me hissais sur la vasque, attirant l'homme entre mes jambes exagérément ouvertes. Ses mains perverses m'allumaient, me caressant les cuisses, frottant son érection sur mon entrejambe palpitant.

Putain, si bon.

Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps, ni d'espace. Seul ce corps en face du mien existait…

Je poussais un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, provoqué par une morsure à la base de mon cou, lorsque des bruits violents survinrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mon amant se raidi, une lueur paniquée flottant dans son regard.

Il se détacha rapidement de moi et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Quoi encore ?!

**.**

**.**

**Le monde bascule d'un quart de tour. Et quelques degrés.**

Bon, au vu des bruits de combats, d'explosion de cris et de verre brisé, je crois que le pourrissage du repas est terminé. Bien qu'une étrange sensation d'insatisfaction me titille… il n'avait pas fallut grand-chose, c'est bien dommage. Tout comme cet interlude oh ! combien excitant et frustrant…

J'entrepris de me refaire une beauté (rien de bien long, le naturel revient vite), avant de rejoindre le crêpage de chignon collectif dans la salle à manger.

Mais une étrange scène m'attendait.

« Si voulez participer à un jeu incluant des baguettes, je refuse d'y prendre part. Bon, peut-être une seule. Et pas dans le rectum ! »

Si ma phrase était d'une délicatesse outrageante, elle me permit au moins d'apercevoir tout le monde, vu que j'étais devenu le centre de l'attention.

Bon, il semblerait que des étranges personnes portant des masques et vêtues de noir se soit joins à notre petite sauterie.

Et, fait quelque peu bizarre, la totalité des gens présent dans la pièce avaient une longue baguette en bois dirigée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois que quelque chose est entrain de m'échapper.

« Alors, Potter ! On invite des moldues dans son appartement maintenant ? C'est très généreux de ta part » ricana bêtement l'un des hommes.

Outrageant.

« Et le vieux bizarre, c'est toi le mou ! Et d'ailleurs, range ton bout de bois : il est bien plus raide que n'importe quelle partie de ton anatomie ne pourra jamais l'être, monsieur « j'ai les couilles à l'air sous ma jupette » ! »

Certes, je ne pigeais rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait, certes je ne connaissais personne dans cette pièce, mais merde ! Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser insulter par un mec en ROBE !

Regards surpris.

Ah bon ?

« Mais de quel droit tu t'adresses à moi, pourriture ! »

Et là, j'avoue, j'ai plus rien compris.

Tout ce petit monde à commencé à crier des phrases en latin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, leur verge en bois éjaculant des jets de couleurs différentes les uns sur les autres.

Qui semblaient pétrifier les gens.

Ou les couper.

Ou les faire crier.

… cool !

Bon, il faut tout même dire que je suis actuellement accroupie derrière la table renversée, mangeant un reste de gâteau au chocolat, tout en profitant tranquillement du spectacle.

Après tout, ça ne me regardait en rien.

Sauf que là, y a mon mec qui vient de voltiger à travers la pièce. Je le rejoignis en rampant pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Mon colonel ! Vous avez été touché ? Voulez-vous que je sonne le repli ?

- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Ce n'est franchement pas le moment !

- Comprit, mon capitaine. Mais puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous avez une énorme plaie sur le torse ? »

Severus me lança un regard du genre « ça, une balafre ? C'est rien qu'une égratignure, poupée »

Ça, c'est mon mec.

Je lui fis le salut militaire et retournais derrière mon rempart en attendant la suite des évènements. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu une petite chose.

Les combat s'étaient brusquement calmés, trois des cinq intrus ayant mystérieusement disparu, deux autres à terre et…

Je sentis une pointe contre mon cou.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers Severus qui, étrangement, paraissait inquiet pour ma vie.

Tout comme le reste de ces personnes bizarres qui peuplaient la pièce. Dans une moindre mesure.

« - Faites un pas, un mouvement de baguette, et je massacre la putain, grogna l'homme dans mon dos.

- Hé ! Je suis peut-être une bonne sexuelle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous montrez grossier, jeune homme ! »

La pointe s'enfonça plus fortement contre ma peau.

Gloups.

Je fixai mon presque amant et souris.

« Severus, avant de partir bouffer les pissenlits par les racines, je voulais te dire quelque chose… J'avais raison, ce pinard est vraiment infect. »

**.**

**.**

**Qui est-ce ?**

La situation avait tourné à la catastrophe. Il semblerait que la petite poignée de mangemorts encore en liberté avait réussi à localiser le logement de Potter. Et les avaient attaqués. Alors que lui avait invité une moldue à manger, pour s'amuser un peu.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec cette même moldue servant visiblement d'otage pour le dernier mangemort encore dans la place.

Mais ce qui mettait les nerfs du sorcier à vif, c'est que la femme continuait à sortir des absurdités. Comme si le fait d'être menacée de mort par un homme, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir l'existence de la magie, n'était qu'une plaisanterie de plus.

Il regarda son ancien collègue reculer jusqu'à buter contre un buffet, entraînant toujours à sa suite la femme qu'il était entrain de peloter allégrement quelques minutes auparavant.

Soudain, alors que le temps semblait être comme ralenti, il vit un éclair de joie passer dans le regard de sa fiancée. La jeune femme sembla alors se ratatiner sur elle-même, se laissant tomber à croupie, avant de déplier brutalement son bras en direction du torse de son agresseur.

Alors que la moldue se redressait, toute lueur d'amusement ayant disparu de son regard, Severus Snape remarqua la fourchette plantée dans la cage thoracique de Greber. Ce dernier avait la respiration sibilante, hyperventilant et fini par s'effondrer, inconscient.

La jeune femme s'époussetait à présent, l'air de rien, avant de relever le regard vers les sorciers.

« Et bien, quelle soirée ! »

Dire que le sorcier était choqué était un euphémisme, mais Snape étant Snape, il reprit vite constance.

« - Qui êtes vous ! grogna-t-il.

- Voyons Severus, inutile d'être aussi agressif ! Je sais que tu es frustré, mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as interrompu nos ébats ?

- Mais bordel, il se passe quoi ici ?! cria Potter en menaçant la moldue de sa baguette magique, l'adrénaline du combat coulant encore dans ses veines. Ce n'est pas votre fiancée, Snape ?

- Non mais vous vous écoutez, Potter ? Vous croyez sérieusement que j'aurais pu me lier ainsi avec quelqu'un ?

- Mais alors, qui est cette femme qui vient de tuer un homme juste devant nos yeux avec une fourchette ?, demanda Granger d'une voix fébrile.

- Je suis une caissière qui a tapé dans l'œil de votre pote. Et il m'a invité pour pourrir cette soirée. Enfin, histoire de s'amuser un peu quoi. »

L'intervention d'Emma, ou quelque soit son nom, eu le mérite de couper la chique à tout le monde.

« - Bon, j'ai l'impression que je suis tombé dans quelque chose qui ne me concerne absolument pas, dit-elle en désignant nos baguettes et les corps plus ou moins en vie des mangemorts. Donc, bonne soirée. Inutile de me ramener à la superette, Severus, je vais appeler un taxi », ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sauf que sa baguette se retrouva bien vite sur sa poitrine.

« - Tu ne bouge pas d'ici », grogna-t-il, la menaçant de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir et, après avoir viré par terre le corps sans vie de Lord Goyle, elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle croisa ses jambes et sorti de son jeans la même topette que celle qu'il avait vu au supermarché. Elle l'ouvrit, en bu une longue rasade et s'installa plus confortablement au fond du canapé.

Elle leva ses yeux si bleu vers lui, semblant lui demander silencieusement : « et maintenant ? »

**.**

**.**

**Saut, sauter sot, sottises. **

Récapitulons.

Ces personnes semblaient être des magiciens, mages, sorciers ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ils semblaient interpelés que je puisse avoir tué un homme avec une fourchette… Je devrais peut-être leur dire qu'il est encore en vie ? Hum… je ne sais pas. En même temps, il avait l'air dangereux.

Maintenant, le tout était de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de moi. Il me faut donc élaborer une stratégie complexe et subtile pour arriver à mes fins…

« Dites, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et j'eu ma réponse. Ils n'en savaient eux-mêmes rien.

Draco agita sa baguette et tous se mirent à parler. Sauf que je n'entendais rien. Et bien, leur magie était foutrement pratique !

De temps en temps, ils me jetaient un coup d'œil, histoire de vérifier que la sublime créature que je suis était toujours sur le canapé.

Bon, si je ne veux pas que l'autre idiot se remplisse les poumons avec son propre sang, il faudrait peut-être que j'intervienne…

« Je le lève, hein. »

Pas de réponse. Soit ils ne m'ont pas entendu, soit ils sont d'accords.

Ils sont forcément d'accords.

Mais à l'instant où je me reprends ma position de bipède, Potter aux yeux verts me menace de son truc en bois. Et bordel, il n'a plus l'air très commode, là.

« - Ne bougez pas !

- Je vous ai posé la question, mais vu que vous n'avez pas répondu…, éludais-je avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, là, ajoutais-je en repoussant la baguette d'un doigt.

- Il en est hors de question », grogna-t-il.

Bon, là ça suffit.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon petit père, murmurais-je dangereusement. Je me suis défendue contre cet homme qui me menaçait visiblement de mort, et la seule chose qui trainait à ma portée était une fourchette. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend de vouloir me kidnapper à votre tour, mais je vous ferais remarquer que l'homme au pied du canapé est raide mort, et que le mien est encore en vie. Alors tu vas arrêter de vouloir jouer au héro masqué et me laisser lui porter les soins nécessaires pour qu'il ne trépasse pas, puisqu'apparemment, cela n'est pas à votre goût. »

Je profitais de son état catatonique pour me rendre au pied de ma victime, ayant fait un petit détour préalable vers mon sac à main. J'en sortis une paire de gant – inutile de choper je ne sais quelle maladie – et entreprit de lui prendre le pouls. Un peu faible, mais pas filant. Bien. Sa fréquence respiratoire n'était pas si mauvaise, sachant que vu le pneumothorax que j'avais provoqué, il n'avait plus qu'un poumon. J'entrepris de le mettre torse nu, retirai la fourchette d'un coup sec et sorti un paquet de compresses stériles de mon sac ainsi que de quoi faire un cycle bétadiné classique. Je sais que c'était un peu misérable, comme moyen de stopper la petite hémorragie qui semblait se former, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais. Et honnêtement, je n'avais aucune motivation à vouloir lui sauver cet organe. Rien à foutre. Je désinfectai la plaie, appliquai les compresse et pris une bande de gaze qui me servit à compresser la cage thoracique. Une fois cela effectué, j'entrepris de réveiller doucement mon patient.

Trois bonnes gifles suffirent… dommage.

« Bon mon coco, tu vas être dans le gaz un bout de temps, et vu que tu n'as plus qu'un poumon fonctionnel, tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de sport, monter les escaliers va être une galère pour toi et j'espère simplement que tu ne sois pas asthmatique. Puisque visiblement tu voulais sérieusement attenter à ma vie, je me contenterai de te dire « bien fait ». Voilà. »

Je m'éloignai alors, mon sac, la fourchette et la baguette de l'homme en main.

Je remis la fourchette ensanglantée à Potter, la baguette à l'un des oncles d'Harry et mis mes gants souillés à la poubelle. Et là, j'hésitais à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Bon, mon cher et tendre ne me laissa pas le choix bien longtemps.

« -Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Je suis médecin, lui rappelais-je de façon à lui faire comprendre que je doutais de ses capacités mentales. Je l'ai dis il y a moins de deux heure, chéri !

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour ton personnage, grogna-t-il d'un air contrarié.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est si difficile à croire qu'un médecin finisse à la caisse d'une supérette de quartier ?! » Oh, certes. « Ok, tu es tout excusé. Maintenant, je peux disposer ? »

Et à mon grand étonnement, on me répondit que oui.

Un des oncles de Potter, celui avec des yeux étrangement animal, m'expliqua de Snape serait chargé de me raccompagner chez moi. Mais ce qu'il ne m'expliqua pas (mais que j'entendis murmurer plus tard), c'est qu'il devait également m'effacer la mémoire.

Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Pour une fois que je passais une soirée sympa, pas ennuyeuse, riche en émotions, il fallait que me la supprimer de mon cortex. Non, non, non !

La totalité du trajet se fait en silence, mais je te vois bien, petit sorcier, que tu me dévisage… mais ça, tu l'avais certainement pas prévu.

Et alors que sa caisse s'engageait dans un carrefour non loin de la supérette, j'ouvris la portière et sautai sur la chaussée.

Je me relevai et couru dans la nuit.

**.**

**.**

**Sorciers face au voleur de capote**

L'air glacial me gelait les poumons, mais je continuais de courir jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le petit parc de mon quartier.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse… Severus n'avait certainement pas pu garer sa voiture pour me courser. Et cet homme ne semblait pas du genre à simplement laisser sa caisse en plein milieu d'un carrefour.

Je jetais néanmoins un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi, écoutant le silence de la nuit.

Il était tout de même une heure du matin.

Piouf ! Quelle soirée !

Je repris peu à peu ma respiration, laissant l'adrénaline retomber.

A présent quasi certaine que le sorcier ne m'avait pas suivit, je me dirigeais vers chez moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vielle bâtisse un peu délabrée me faisait face. Je la contournais et, une fois face à une petite porte cachée, je sorti mes clé et pénétrai dans mon petit chez moi.

Je balançais mon sac sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, me débarrassait de mes chaussures et alla m'étaler sur mon plumard.

Aaaah… le pied !

Je repensais à ma soirée, tellement irréelle. Ces personnes venaient vraiment d'un autre monde. Quelque part, c'était grisant de connaître l'existence de la magie, alors que les grands de ce monde l'ignoraient surement. Evidement qu'ils étaient invisibles, vu leurs méthodes ! M'effacer la mémoire, franchement !

En même temps, planter une fourchette dans la poitrine de l'autre n'était pas que le fruit de la chance, j'avais surtout pensé à l'inclinaison des dents, histoire de ne pas les planter dans l'os ! Mais bon, rien qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas été capable de faire…

Hé ! J'étais rentrée dans la chaumière d'une véritable sorcière !

Pas de doute, j'avais sauvé ma soirée. Le voleur de capote n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir : l'aventure du sorcier était au top des souvenirs mémorables ! Witches are the winner !

Je suis vraiment crevée pour dire des trucs pareils…

Je réussi à me dandiner assez pour me foutre à poil et me glisser avec délice dans mes draps frais. Bon, froid. Ok ! C'est bon j'avoue, ils étaient glacés. Mais ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans l'inconscience sur une dernière pensée :

Un changement d'orientation et d'habitation s'imposait.

.

* * *

Réactions ?

Je veux le positif et négatif! (et dites moi s'il y a beaucoup de fautes, j'ai essayer de faire attention et de bien me relire mais me connaissant...)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous poste avec plaisir le second et dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédant (merci pour les reviews !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Second chapitre**

**Bredouille**

Severus se retint de frapper sa tête contre la table. Les membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix le regardaient avec désapprobation, tant pour sa folie de convier une moldue inconnue à un dîner sorcier, que pour avoir laissé partir cette même personne sans lui avoir modifié la mémoire.

L'ancien espion s'était contenté de dire que, vu la fourberie de la jeune femme, il était évident qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Il se retint néanmoins de leur dire qu'il en était quelque peu satisfait.

Mais son argumentation n'avait pas suffit, et tous se demandaient à présent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour retrouver la femme.

Severus était persuadé que la retrouver demanderait plus qu'un peu de magie, et nécessiterait une grande dose de chance. Car à moins qu'elle ne soit suicidaire ou totalement stupide – ce qui n'avait pas semblé être le cas de prime abord – elle ne retournerait pas à son emploi. C'est en tout cas le cheminement qu'avait prit la réflexion des membres de l'ordre. Mais Severus pensait que la jeune fille quitterait également son logement, et que fouiller dans les registres de la supérette ne mènerait qu'à une voie sans issue.

C'est donc pessimiste sur leur chance de la retrouver qu'il se rendit avec Remus Lupin à la supérette où il avait rencontré Emma l'avant-veille. Retourner à ce magasin moldu lui fit remonter une sensation d'étrangeté dans la gorge.

Trouver le responsable n'eu rien de bien difficile, et le faire parler encore moins. L'homme sembla bien content de leur dire qu'il cherchait justement à contacter la femme pour lui faire part de son mécontentement : visiblement, elle avait passé un appel téléphonique la veille pour annoncer sa démission, laissant le gestionnaire dans l'embarras. Mais il fallu néanmoins un peu de persuasion pour qu'il montre aux sorciers la fiche de renseignement de la jeune moldue.

Emma Queue, qui s'appelait en réalité Ella Stones habitait dans les quartiers bourgeois au centre ville, le numéro téléphonique indiqué était néanmoins un faux.

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en soit de même pour le nom et l'adresse

Lupin n'était pas de son avis, mais Severus sentait l'histoire louche dans cette affaire, et il fut vite confirmé dans ses soupçons lorsqu'ils découvrirent un couple à l'adresse indiquée et qui n'avait aucunes idées de qui pourrait être cette Ella Stones. C'est donc bredouille qu'ils rentrèrent faire leur rapport.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Severus vit avec satisfaction l'Ordre stopper les recherches, bien plus intéressé par la chasse aux derniers Mangemort. Il avait donc à présent les mains déliées, et prêt à suivre sa petite piste d'investigation. La seule information a priori non erronée qu'il possédait sur cette femme était son diplôme de médecin, et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'ait effectivement passé à Londres.

Un épluchage consciencieux des trombinoscopes des précédentes promotions de la filière médicale de l'université de Londres l'attendait.

**.**

**.**

**Perk's List**

Trouver un job avec de faux papier se révéla plus difficile que prévu, et je du me résoudre à prendre ce poste. Ou plutôt cette misère. Je crois que je regrette mes bips, ils font pâle figure comparés au « steak frite » que l'on me jette au visage tous les midis, cinq fois par semaine depuis maintenant quatre semaines et ce, continuellement.

Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites Steak frites AAAAAAhhh!

Voilà ce à quoi ressemble mes nuits à présent. Foutus sorciers.

En conséquence de leur envie de me lobotomiser le cerveau, je me retrouve obligée de servir de la merde à des étudiants affamés. Le pied. Merci, vraiment.

Bon, les horaires ne sont pas trop mal. Fini les soirées passées derrière la caisse jusqu'à des neuf heures, les clients chiants et… allons bon, voilà que je repense à mon fiancé. Certes, il n'a pas tenu tous ces engagements (toujours pas riche), mais le souvenir de cette soirée m'a amusé pendant pas mal de temps.

Et il a créé chez moi une étrange réaction aux lavabos, mais ça c'est secondaire (mais un peu handicapant au travail…).

Bref, me voilà donc retournée à la logique implacable du boulot-métro-dodo-branlettesurlelavabo. Classique quoi.

Vente Vibro&co tous les vendredi soir au Café Privé, réservation souhaitée.

The place to be, quoi.

L'avantage de la bouffe version RU (restauration (dégeulasse) universitaire (et peu chère)) c'est que je peux toujours pratiquer mes petits jeux.

Nous avançons en silence à travers la savane, et nous pouvons apercevoir derrière la vitrine de la section plat chaud un magnifique représentant de l'espèce des étudiant en arts. Vous pouvez remarquer la tenue très recherchée qui se veut fouillis, cet air détaché et « relax » qui est minutieusement travaillé le soir devant son miroir.

Attention, chers téléspectateurs ! La découverte du plat du jour est caractéristique de la race étudiante, toutes sections confondues. Tout d'abord, on peut remarquer ce que les experts appellent le « regard évaluateur », où le sujet laisse son regard détailler les différents plats. Au fur et à mesure on peut observer la moue de dégout prendre place sur les lèvres, les yeux se rétrécissent, l'appendice nasal se retrousse, le front se plisse – parfois un petit grognement s'ajoute – et pour finir, l'étudiant relève le chef, soupire un peu (en option) et lance le désormais très célèbre : « steak frites ! »

J'ai échangé le prix contre la bouffe. La quadragénaire contre le boutonneux. Le bip contre la frite. La caisse contre la louche.

J'ai vendu mon âme de caissière à la cuillère (en inox, of course).

Puisque je suis lancée, autant continuer à énumérer les avantages de ce taf. Parce que je le vaux bien.

L'avantage suivant, disais-je donc, est la possibilité d'emporter les restes éventuels du midi chez soi, le RU offrant ainsi la possibilité à ses employés de se nourrir au dîner de la même merde infâme qu'ils servent le midi.

J'ai émis un raisonnement prouvant par A+B que cet avantage n'a comme unique but que de favoriser l'apparition d'émotions, telles que le regret ou la culpabilité chez l'employé moyen. C'est en effet la meilleure manière d'augmenter le turn-over de l'équipe, et donc de diminuer le risque de demande d'augmentations, ou pire, la formation d'un syndicat.

Par A+B je vous dis.

**.**

**.**

**Pèche au gros.**

Pour qui ce prenait-il, cet imbécile ? Oser la renvoyer pour le seul motif qu'elle n'avait pas à insulter et à se battre avec les clients… s'il avait vu comment ce petit con l'avais regardé, il l'aurait soutenu, bon sang d'bon soir !

Je lâchai donc un « va te faire enculer, face de merlan frit » - certes, un peu trop classique – et partie d'un pas furibond.

Jamais, jamais on ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Tout dans ce regard disait « pauvre femme ». Cet air de pitié mêlé à une moue de dégout m'avait retourné les trippes.

Alors que les passants s'écartaient naturellement devant mon regard noir, je me pris à imaginer avec délectation mon sorcier perso étriper lentement mais sûrement ce petit con d'étudiant, sauvant mon honneur, avant de venir se faire remercier comme il se doit par mes soins… ah, le pied !

Je sorti brutalement de mes rêves lorsque je reconnu mon quartier.

Je me faufilai dans une petite ruelle entre deux vieux immeubles et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, j'entrepris de commencer mon ascension non pas de l'Himalaya, mais de l'échelle de secours.

Une fois arrivée au sommet –je suis le maître du moooooonde ! – je retirai un carton ondulé, révélant une fenêtre cachée. Je l'ouvris et me glissa rapidement dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Petit tour du proprio : une fenêtre condamnée n'éclairant pas mon salon/salle-à-manger/chambre était située en face d'une porte (branlante) donnant sur la cuisine/salle de bain qui possédait une fenêtre à la vitre cassée (mais lumineuse !). Prix de la location : zéro de loyer, électricité, eau et poubelles comprises (merci aux voisins). Pour le chauffage, j'attendais le printemps avec, je l'avoue, pas mal d'excitation.

Epuisée par cette journée harassante, je poussais un profond soupir de bien-être en m'affalant dans mon vieux clic clac… Enfin, celui d'un ancien voisin… Mais ne nous attardons pas sur les détails !

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Trouver un travail, ou faire la manche ? Après tout, je vivais déjà comme une squatteuse, alors franchement…

Soudain, j'entendis que l'on cherchait à retirer mon carton. Ni une ni deux, l'attrapait le premier objet pointu à ma portée et arrachait le carton.

« Dégagez ou je vous plante ! criais-je à l'intrus avant d'être statufiée.

- Menacer les gens avec des fourchettes serait-il une coutume à la mode chez les moldus ? demanda l'homme d'une voix doucereuse, ou est-ce seulement réservé aux sorciers ? »

Oh merde. Le pécheur m'avait retrouvé.

Nage petit poisson nage ! Rejoins vite le fond de l'océan, me cria ma conscience.

Je ne fus capable que d'imiter un poisson avec ma bouche… Splendide !

**.**

**.**

**Tout est une histoire de chance.**

Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de chance, mais la recherche devenait légèrement trop utopique à son gout. La taille des dossiers à consulter était gargantuesque.

Pour retrouver son inconnue, il avait sélectionné les dossiers étudiants des dix dernières années, pensant que cette marge avait la plus grande chance d'inclure la jeune femme, mais au bout de longues heures de consultation rébarbatives et inintéressantes de trombinoscopes, il avait dû s'introduire de nouveau les archives de l'université pour élargir son champ d'investigation.

Lorsqu'un jour, assit à son bureau face à ses élèves soumis à un examen écrit, il fini le dernier dossier à examiner, il était sûr de deux choses : la jeune moldue n'avait pas été dans cette université lors des vingt dernières années et il était à deux doigts d'abandonner.

Serpentant parmi ses misérables élèves, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé dès le début : qui sait combien d'université Londres regroupait ?

Il se laissa une semaine pour mettre fin à ses recherches, fructueuse ou non.

Dix jours plus tard – il n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter sa défaite -, Severus senti enfin sa chance tourner.

Alors qu'il sortait de la dernière université qu'il avait visité, il aperçu la silhouette de sa fiancée d'un soir sortant d'un restaurant. Il y un instant de doute sur l'identité de la jeune fille mais il les écarta bien vite lorsqu'il l'entendit crier face à un homme qui l'avait interpelé.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Severus, profita de sa chance et entreprit de filer la jeune femme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est avec surprise qu'il la vit gravir les échelons d'une échelle de secours, puis retirer ce qui semblait être un carton avant de disparaître dans la bâtisse, le carton ayant vite retrouvé sa place initiale.

Il s'approcha de l'échelle et, alors qu'il allait monter, il eu un petit temps d'arrêt.

Voulait-il vraiment retrouver cette folle furieuse ?

Après quels instants de réflexion, il se remémora son sourire diabolique au fameux diner, le délicieux interlude dans la salle de bain…

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour parvenir en haut, cherchant son équilibre pour retirer l'obstacle qui se présentait face à lui, et se retrouvant ainsi face à la menace d'une fourchette.

Décidément, sa moldue avait besoin de renouveler ses standards.

Profitant de l'état catatonique de la jeune fille, il entra tranquillement dans l'habitation qui se présentait à lui.

Alors que du coin de l'œil, il la voyait toujours faire le poisson, il entreprit de faire un petit tour du propriétaire, et la conclusion finale fut de se demander combien elle payait pour ce taudis – et encore, c'était un bien grand mot.

Au moins, elle semblait avoir l'eau courante !

« Mademoiselle ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes une humaine, et qu'en tant que tel, il serait plus judicieux de respirer grâce à vos poumons plutôt qu'avec des branchies ? »

Elle referma sa mâchoire brusquement, faisant claquer ses dents, et lui lança un regard noir. Enfin, il retrouvait sa moldue !

**.**

**.**

**Mise au point.**

Il se foutait de moi, là ?! Comment voulait-il que je réagisse franchement ? Foutu sorcier… d'ailleurs, il avait l'air fatigué. Mais comme j'étais consciente de mon état physique (et psychique) lamentable, je trouvai plus judicieux de passer ma remarque désobligeante sous silence.

« Du thé ? »

Face à mon retournement de situation, la réaction de Severus me perturba quelque peu. Il souri. Etrange. Quoique, étrange n'était pas le mot, considérant que ce même spécimen du genre humain lançait des sorts avec un bout de bois.

Alors que je lui servais le thé dans une tasse à la propreté quelque peu douteuse – il lança un sort de nettoyage, prenant la délicate attention de le faire devant moi, un sourire narquois posé sur ses délicieuses lèvres… hum, ses lèvres.

…

…

Je repris soudain contenance lorsque ce sourire s'accentua fortement. Je lui lançai un regard noir n°5 et me servis une tasse. Je ne devais pas me laisser avoir par ce connard de sorcier.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, M. Snape », demandais-je poliment à mon… invité tout en tapotant ma cuillère sur le rebord de ma tasse en porcelaine (ébréchée, anse cassée, mais en porcelaine !)

Il me lança un regard que je jugeai d'appréciateur avant de me répondre d'une voix veloutée.

« - Je m'inquiétais de votre santé depuis que, vous savez, vous avez sautez de ma voiture au milieu d'un carrefour.

- Certes, mais vous ne pouvez dénigrer le fait que j'ai sauté de manière tout à fait gracieuse, répliquais-je en plaquant un sourire crispé sur ma bouche.

- En effet, mais je me dois d'être totalement honnête avec vous : votre fuite dans la nuit était tout à fait ridicule, me lança-t-il avec… courtoisie.

- Peut-être que mon attitude aurait été plus élégante si vous et vos comparses ne souhaitiez pas me lobotomiser la cervelle ! … je veux dire, modifier quelques peu mes souvenirs, me repris-je difficilement en grinçant des dents.

- Si vous n'aviez pas fait preuve d'autant de folie, ce choix ne nous serait pas venu à l'esprit !

- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que si je n'avais pas planté ce fou furieux avec une fourchette vous n'auriez pas voulu me faire oublier ?

- Peut-être que , commença le sorcier, criant à son tour.

- Tais-toi ! C'est _toi_ qui m'as invité ! _Toi_ qui m'as encouragé à participer à cette petite sauterie ! Toi qui m'a mise en danger de mort face à un taré de ton monde, et c'est _toi_ qui a le culot d'encourager tes petits amis à me poursuivre pour me faire un lavage de cerveau ?! criais-je face à cet empafé. Et là, tu oses, tu OSES venir chez moi comme si de rien n'étais, soufflais-je, la gorge sèche. Dehors. DEHORS ! »

Snape était resté assis tout le long de ma tirade, son expression neutre bien en place. Connard.

« Dégage de chez moi, sale foutu sorcier ! Je ne veux pas être ta foutue souris de laboratoire, je ne veux pas être là en objet ponctuel de tes amusements ethnologique ! Alors prends ta putain de condescendance, prends tes putains de pouvoirs magiques et sors tes miches de chez moi ! »

Il se leva lentement, comme si j'étais un putain d'animal terrifié, et commença à vouloir me calmer.

« - Ca n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, les évènements se sont justes précipités et …»

Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase.

**.**

**.**

**Plates excuses et œufs au plat.**

Il regardait toujours la jeune femme qu'il avait un jour embrassé et peloter plusieurs secondes après qu'elle l'ai frappé avec ce qui devait être une poêle. Un étrange son de cloche continuait à vibrer dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle semblait continuer à vociférer à son encontre. Soudain, des jolies petites lucioles blanches se joignirent à la fête, sonnant l'heure pour lui de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, une migraine tenait fermement sa tête en étau, provoquant un grognement sourd dans sa gorge. Il senti une poche de glace être posé contre son front avant qu'une forte pression ne le force à retourner contre le matelas. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Un froissement de tissu le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il écarquilla lentement les yeux en découvrant Emma –ou quelque soit son nom – se séchant les cheveux dans l'encadrement de sa cuisine-salle de bain. Or ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle frotte ses cheveux dans une serviette qui le réveilla tout à fait, mais plus la tenue plus que légère que portait la jeune femme.

Elle n'était couverte que par une minuscule serviette nouée lâchement autour des hanches, laissant le sorcier entre apercevoir sa poitrine sous les mouvements de ses cheveux humides. Alors qu'elle se retournait, n'ayant toujours pas prit conscience qu'il l'était, l'homme pu laisser glisser ses yeux le long de son dos nacré, délicatement ourlé de petites fossettes au bas de ses reins. Savourant les courbes généreuses de sa fiancée d'un soir, Severus fut brusquement désappointé de voir cet interlude interrompu par une chemise blanche qui vint lui cacher la vue. Sa bouderie fut rapidement écourtée lorsqu'il observa avec joie le bout de tissu maudis glisser sur les magnifiques jambes de sa belle, dévoilant à son regard avide des fesses qui l'appelaient à la luxure. Rapidement – trop -, elles lui furent masqué à nouveau par une petite culotte noire bientôt recouvertes d'un jean's moulant. Alors qu'il remontait lentement ses yeux le long du corps de la jeune femme, il entre aperçu un soutient à gorge noir sous la chemise, il observa avec gourmandise les lèvres pulpeuses tirées en un sourire mutin avant de rencontrer le regard amusé et… coquin, de la propriétaire de ce corps.

« Bonjour sorcier, à moins que vous n'ayez pas fini votre petite investigation »

Severus ne releva pas, il aurait été vexé qu'elle ne remarque _pas_ son regard.

« Non, j'ai fini… pour le moment », murmura le professeur, n'étant qu'à moitié surpris par sa voix rauque.

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine/salle de bain et de s'appuyer dessus.

« A présent que vous semblez vous être totalement remis de ce petit accident, quoique totalement mérité, et qu'en prime vous vous êtes rincé l'œil sur ma personne, il me semble légitime de ma part de vous demander de bien vouloir quitter mon appartement. Définitivement. »

Severus soupira, conscient que la femme semblait toujours aussi déterminée à le voir disparaître de sa vie.

« A moins que vous n'ayez une excuse valable à me proposer, ajouta alors doucement la jeune moldue. Dans le cas où je la jugerais acceptable, alors peut-être que dans mon incroyable mansuétude, je vous permette de manger un petit quelque chose en ma compagnie. Peut-être. »

Severus se redressa lentement du clic clac défoncé, assimilant lentement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je… Je suis désolé, commença-t-il après un instant de silence. Mais pas de t'avoir invité, ni de t'avoir mis en situation périlleuse – je sais que tu t'es amusée, inutile de contester -, ou encore de t'avoir poursuivit pendant plusieurs semaines. Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas t'avoir soutenu face aux autres et… de ne pas avoir cru en toi. J'étais en mode survie et ma paranoïa d'ancien espion est revenue en première ligne. » Severus reprit lentement sa respiration, tentant de percer le regard insondable de la femme qui lui faisait face. « Je ne sais pas si tu jugeras cette excuse valable ou non, mais sache que les sorciers qui étaient présents ont depuis longtemps abandonné les recherches et qu'ils ne savent pas que je les ai poursuivis. Avec succès », termina-t-il avec un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

La jeune famme garda le silence avant de demander d'une voix sèche :

« - tu es vraiment un sorcier ?

- Oui. Es-tu vraiment médecin ?

- Oui. Tu as quel âge ?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. Pourquoi avoir quitté ton job ?

- J'ai refusé d'aider un patient, vu qu'il m'avait traitée de « salope psychopathe qui mériterait de crevée seule dans un caniveau, couverte de merde de chien ». Il est mort et j'ai été radiée. Tu es riche ?

- je… Pas vraiment, mais assez pour ne pas avoir à travailler pendant plusieurs années si je le désirais », répondit-il lentement, se demandant pourquoi elle lui demandait l'était de ses comptes à Gringott. Et au nom de Merlin, c'était quoi cette histoire ?!

Emma le sonda longtemps, toujours appuyée contre la porte branlante de la cuisine, avant de soupirer fortement.

« Comment préfères-tu tes œufs ? »

**.**

**.**

**Breakfast time.**

Alors que je préparais une omelette avec un peu de bacon, je m'étonnais que le sorcier toujours assis dans mon canapé ne se soit toujours pas inquiété de la date.

Je m'étais occupé de lui après le petit… choc que j'avais provoqué entre ma poêle et sa boîte crânienne. Il était resté inconscient et un peu vaseux durant la douzaine d'heure qui avait suivit. Il avait d'ailleurs été un adorable patient. Il ne se souvenait surement pas de s'être collé à moi en murmurant des propos incohérents, et il serait également surprit d'apprendre que c'était de l'avoir entendu marmonner mon « nom » durant son sommeil qui lui avait permis d'avoir une seconde chance.

Sérieusement, il en a de la chance d'avoir une splendide jeune femme tel que moi qui lui offre le petit déjeuner !

« Hum… je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

Oui, bien sûr ! Prends moi contre la table, la porte et dans le bac qui me sert de douche. Peut-être qu'ensuite je te demanderai de faire du thé, sale petit allumeur!

« Le thé, s'il te plait. Sur l'étagère de gauche. »

Je surveillai l'air de rien la cuisson du repas tandis qu'un « dégonflée ! » rugissait dans mon esprit.

Alors que j'allais généreusement lui donner la localisation de ma bouilloire, je le vis tapoter les tasses d'eau d'où sortir rapidement de la fumée. Devant mon regard surpris – putain, il est doué mon mec ! – il m'adressa un regard goguenard.

Je me contentais de lui adresser un grognement assorti d'un sublime regard noir.

Alors que nous mangions paisiblement, Severus poussa une espèce de soupir avec de lancer la conversation.

« Où travailles-tu à présent ?

- Dans le restaurant universitaire de la faculté, jusqu'à hier. J'ai démissionné.

- Ah… Hier ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais t'en apercevoir, lançais-je avec un sourire moqueur. Nous sommes jeudi matin et il est à présent… neuf heure trente passé. »

Sous mon regard moqueur et, il faut être honnête, mon fous rire, le sorcier se précipita sur sa lourde cape d'hivers, revint engloutir sa tasse de thé et se prépara à partir…

Avant de revenir vers moi tout aussi rapidement, une main se glissant sur ma nuque tandis qu'il m'embrassait voracement et – putain ! – brillamment.

J'étais encore contre appuyée contre ma table, haletante et étourdie lorsqu'il disparu dans un grand « crack ».

Bordel de merde, je sors avec un sorcier (riiiiiiche !).

**.**

**.**

**Mais… Pourquoi ?!**

Severus arriva devant sa salle de cours essoufflé, transpirant, une douleur lancinante se réveillant dans on crâne. Il prit une minute pour calmer sa respiration ainsi que ses battements cardiaque, se lança un petit sort de rafraichissement et entra en faisant claquer la porte violemment.

Il n'était pas en retard, non. Ces morveux avaient juste enfin apprit à être à l'heure.

De mauvaise foi ? Lui ? Que nenni !

Il remercia Minerva d'un vague geste de la main, faisant de son mieux pour éviter le regard rempli de reproche de la directrice de Poudlard.

« Sortez vos manuel et réalisez la potion page 476. Maintenant ! »

Le maitre de potion s'assit avec satisfaction derrière son bureau tandis que les élèves se précipitaient sur leurs ingrédients.

L'heure s'annonçait suffisamment paisible pour qu'il puisse se remettre des derniers évènements. Cette femme était totalement barge, dérangée,… et sensuelle, sexy, intelligente, imprévisible. Bon, légèrement violente mais en même temps, il n'avait un peu mérité.

Alors qu'il laissait vagabonder son esprit vers la magnifique vision d'Emma à moitié nue, quelque chose vient le perturber. Ce « logement » était vraiment insalubre. Et glacial. Ses lourdes robes d'hivers l'avaient à peine tenu au chaud.

La journée lui paru sans fin, entre le discours de reproches de la directrice, les cours avec des morveux intenables et la réunion des professeurs qui se transforma rapidement en gouter de vieilles femmes. Enfin, en réunion commérage.

Il tint une bonne demi-heure après que le sujet officiel soit clôturé avant de se lever en un très discret raclement de chaise, accompagné d'un polit raclement de gorge, et achevé par un splendide claquement de porte.

Il voulait bien donner un peu de sa personne, mais supporter une conversation entière sur une pseudo relation entre un politicien et une chanteuse à la mode était hors limite.

Il passa en coup de vent dans ses quartiers, commandant au passage un repas chaud aux elfes de maison et traversa rapidement le parc de Poudlard avant de transplaner sitôt les grilles dépassées.

Il n'eu aucun mal à retrouver le… logement d'Emma, mais il eu la surprise de ne pas y trouver l'habitante. Il prit ses aises en se disant que de toute façon, il n'était plus à ça près, et lança un sort de stase pour garder les plats au chaud.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à désespérer (il était tout de même vingt et une heure passée), il entendit des pas bruyant dans la rue où débouchait l'échelle de secours. Le carton d'entrée (il n'arrivait pas à appeler cette chose une porte) vola violement à travers la pièce, laissant apparaître une certaine moldue qui semblait un peu stressée.

« Bon sang ! Que je suis contente de te voir ! Regroupe toutes mes affaires avec tes pouvoirs, ou ta magie ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles ! Vite ! »

N'étant pas assez ignorant et stupide pour ignorer une situation d'urgence lorsqu'il en voyait une, Severus s'exécuta, mais ne prit pas la peine d'inclure ce qui servait de meuble dans le terme « mes affaires ». La jeune femme le remercia en bonne et due forme (« merci mon dieu ! ») avant de le tirer très fortement vers la sortie.

« - Attends un instant s'il te plait, l'interrompit Séverus. Je veux bien m'échapper, mais la raison serait tout de même agréable à connaître.

- Les flics. Mes salops de voisins ont appelés les flics !

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas pour le bruit d'hier soir ?

- Oh je sais !, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. On peut disparaître ! Fais nous disparaître Severus, le supplia la jeune femme, son débit de parole augmentant considérablement depuis que le bruit des sirènes de police s'étaient stabilisés au niveau de la ruelle.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria le sorcier.

- Je squatte illégalement un grenier insalubre qui est meublé par des trucs volés et alimenté en eau et en électricité sur les conteurs du voisin du dessous », fini par marmonner la moldue en lui faisant une moue qu'elle devait juger attendrissante. « Et je suis en possession de faux papier. »

Severus ne pu que rester statufié devant tant d'informations.

Bon sang, il sortait avec une folle.

**.**

**.**

**Xéna la guerrière à l'école des sorciers**

Bon, je ne sais pas si mon sorcier perso se rendait vraiment compte de l'urgence de la situation, mais il était temps que je reprenne les choses en main, surtout que j'entendais des bruits de pas montant l'échelle de secours.

Il eu un sursaut de surprise lorsque je saisis ses attributs masculin, mais son attention étaient de retour au moment présent. Bien.

« Bon chéri, là il faut que l'on se casse. Alors fait le comme tu veux, comme tu peux, mais fait nous disparaître _maintenant_ ! »

Après un regard assassin pour le surnom (et peut-être aussi pour ma main), il fit un large mouvement de sa baguette et miniaturisa mes quelques affaires avant de les ranger dans sa veste (la classe, mon mec !) et de me plaquer contre son torse, sa main pressée contre mon dos.

Puis ce fut l'enfer.

Moi qui avait toujours détesté les montagnes russes et tout que qui me retourne l'estomac comme une crêpe jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte un mélange de lait caillé avec de la pâté pour chat, j'étais servie ! Alors autant annoncer tout de suite la couleur.

Vert.

Après avoir subit cette ignoble torture, je me retrouvais donc allongée en chien de fusil sur le sol, tentant de calmer mes spasmes et mes haut-le-cœur. La grande classe, quoi.

« Vos souhaits sont-ils exaucés, princesse ? », murmura une voix bien trop amusée pour son bien.

Je ne pu que répondre par une menace ainsi prononcée. « Beuuuuuh ! »

Sublime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus enfin en capacité de me relever, ne me faisant pas prier pour m'appuyer lourdement sur mon chevalier servant. Avant de regarder autour de nous.

« - Où sommes-nous ?

- A Pré-au-lard, très chère. Le dernier village avant Poudlard.

- L'obésité est un problème récurant chez les sorciers ? Parce que même si tout est bon dans le cochon, il y a des limites tout de même…

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, poursuivit le professeur en ignorant sciemment les commentaires de la jeune femme.

- C'est ce grand château que l'on voit là-bas ? Bon sang, je veux la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour !

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te libérer. »

Grognant contre l'anti-romantisme de mon poupougnou d'amoour, je ne suivis en grognant, bien malgré moi enthousiaste.

Ok, je trépignais comme une gosse qui se noyait dans une mer de cadeau. Et même pas le jour de noël.

Et sérieusement, je restais scotchée lorsque je me retrouvais derrière les barrières imposante de l'école de sorcellerie de … c'était quoi son nom de jambon, déjà ?

« - Espérons que le fait que tu puisses le voir indique que tu y es la bienvenue. Elle est parfois assez capricieuse, indiqua mon guide d'un air désinvolte.

- Qui ça, « elle » ? demandais-je d'un air suspicieux. Jalouse, moi ? Jamais !

- Poudlard. Elle a une âme, en quelque sorte. Mais rien de bien méchant.

- Oui, un château vieux de je ne sais combien de centaines d'années, perdu dans la campagne et qui possède une âme. Ce n'est pas du tout un commencement de film d'épouvante. Non, pas du tout…

- Perdu en Ecosse, pour être plus précis », ajouta le sorcier d'un air perfide.

Avec ce que je pensais être du soulagement, je pus traverser les limites du château et je m'aventurais sur ces terres obscures et mystérieuses telle… Xena la guerrière accompagnée de mon mage noir. Bon sang, on a vraiment la classe, mon sorcier et moi.

Mais alors que l'on atteignait enfin les portes de l'école, quelques minutes après avoir entre aperçu ce qui semblait être un monstre marin dans le lac, je me disais que sérieusement, vivre dans cette école devait être fantastique.

**.**

**.**

**Premiers contacts.**

Severus observait discrètement la frénésie de sa compagne. Elle jetait des coups d'œil rapides tout autour d'elle, ses doigts tressaillant continuellement, tout son corps était tendu… Il espéra qu'elle puisse un jour s'y faire.

« Severus ! Dis-moi qu'il y a des fantômes ! Je veux des fantômes ! Et des trolls ! Des fantômes, des trolls et des vampires. Les licornes je m'en fous, affirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui. Bordel, dis moi qu'elles existent ! «

Ok, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à ce faire de ce côté-là. Il fallait peut-être envisager de la calmer avant qu'elle n'envisage de se créer un musée des espèces magiques. En même temps, c'est assez glauque comme idée, il n'y avait bien que lui pour penser à une chose pareil.

« Severus, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà pensé à rassembler dans un même endroit un spécimen de chaque espèce, comme un zoo magique ! Les tickets se vendraient à prix d'or ! »

Ou peut-être qu'elle le pouvait.

Il profita de l'absence de tout être vivant pour lui faire visiter la Grande Salle avant de la traîner (« Des escaliers qui bougent ! J'en veux un ! Et un plafond enchanté ! ») vers ses quartiers où il espérait pouvoir enfin manger.

La jeune femme était tout sourire, demandant des explications sur tout ce qu'ils croisaient, des personnages habitant les tableaux, aux escaliers animés en passant par des fantômes (elle avait d'ailleurs crié d'étranges mots : que pouvait bien être des « Ghosts busters » ?). Mais alors qu'une élève de 7ème année apparaissait au détour d'un couloir, elle se raidi, faisant apparaître un masque de froideur absolue sur son visage.

« - Bonsoir professeur, le salua l'élève de Serpentard. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci, mais j'ai du mal à dormir, s'excusa-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, retournez dans votre dortoir Miss Hitch, nous en reparlerons demain dans mon bureau si vous le souhaitez, lui proposa Severus en sachant que ses parents étaient décédés le mois dernier dans un terrible accident.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, ajouta-t-elle en triturant ses mains.

- Je suis votre professeur et directeur de Maison, c'est normal.

- Merci encore, et bonne soirée professeur », lança la jeune fille en lui faisant un léger signe de main avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme à ses côtés commença à grogner, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?! s'époumona-t-elle. Une pouffiasse te fait des avances devant moi et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a !

Severus ne pu que lever les yeux au ciel fasse à la jalousie infondée de sa belle, et l'embrassa rapidement avant de la guider jusqu'à ses quartiers.

.

.

**De la manière d'être heureuse**

Mon sorcier agita sa baguette devant un tableau représentant un gros serpent, du genre énorme, en prononçant distinctement ce qui devait être un mot de passe. En toute honnêteté, je dois reconnaître qu'il devait sans doute avoir une quelconque signification, mais pour moi, humble super moldue, ça donnait juste quelque chose comme un grognement latin.

Le tableau pivota alors, dévoilant à mes yeux ébahi un superbe salon, qui devait visiblement servir de salle de travail à mon bien aimé. Mais plus que cela, je LE vis.

Un large bureau en bois, finement sculpté et ciselé, étant magistralement posé devant un large et confortable fauteuil en cuir.

Bordel, le bureau de mon – foutrement sexy – professeur personnel.

Oui, je l'avoue, depuis que je – nous – avais imaginé copuler joyeusement sur son bureau professoral, j'avais développé un groooos fantasme.

Sans compter mon amour inavouable pour les lavabos.

« - Severus ? Aurais-tu un lavabo dans tes quartiers ? lui demandais-je, planifiant l'air de rien notre soirée.

- Bien sûr, me répondis mon mec en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, se défaisant de son manteau, robe, cape, ou quoi que ce fut.

Avant de s'éclairer soudainement en voyant mon regard lubrique.

Je sautais alors sur lui, le plaquant sur la porte – heureusement refermée – et commençais à l'embrasser.

Pardon, dévorer.

Bordel, ses lèvres m'avaient manquées. Et son torse. Et ses mains sur mon cul.

Des grognements masculins rejoignirent vite mes gémissements, ma jambe ceinturant à présent ses hanches, frottant un consciemment mon entrejambe sur son membre tendu.

Alors que je m'éloignais pour respirer – ma capacité d'apnée est visiblement un point à travailler – je me dirigeais à reculons vers son bureau, me hissant langoureusement dessus, couvrant les essais de ses élèves de mes – soyons honnête – sublimes fesses.

Je vis le regard de mon homme s'obscurcir alors que je retirais un à un mes boutons de chemise, l'envoyant rapidement valdinguer à travers le salon. Me léchant les lèvres d'un air coquin, je décrochais lentement mon soutient à gorge, et repris mon effeuillage avec mon pantalon.

Inutile de dire à ce moment là, Severus m'avait repoussé sur le bureau d'une main impérieuse, m'avait arraché mon fut – la culotte ayant suivit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard – et entreprenait actuellement de me découvrir avec ses dents et sa putain de langue, ses mains parcourant un chemin brulant de mes cuisses à mes hanches, m'enflammant de toutes part.

J'étais perdue entre ses bras, et vraiment pas pressée de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe de sensations. Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans une sorte de brouillard de délice, uniquement marqué par les différents lieux que nous baptisâmes (en gémissant) avec hardeur. Je crois que concernant les lavabos, j'étais totalement atteinte (dois-je vous reporter une utilisation très intéressante du miroir ?).

Alors que nous profitions de la langueur post-orgasmique qui s'offrait à nous, étendu dans un lit défait, j'admirais mon fiancé, caressant ses cheveux si doux. S'il y avait bien des cheveux que je ne me lasserais jamais de toucher, c'était bien ceux là. Et son corps. Et ses yeux. Et son sourire. Surtout celui-là, le mutin.

« Au fait, c'est comment ton nom ? » me souffla le sorcier de mon cœur avant de m'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou, me faisant sourire d'un air béat.

Finalement, c'était plutôt simple le bonheur.

* * *

Réactions ?

En tout cas j'espère que ce two-shot vous aura plut ! A bientôt (l'espère !) sur la Vengeance du Serpent !

Bisous !


End file.
